365 Days
by lowlaury
Summary: Monday, well, baby I fell for you, Tuesday I wrote you this song, Wednesday I wait outside your door, even though I know it's wrong. / / Beck/Jade/André - JANDRECK. Based on Jade Gets Crushed.


**I have no idea what this is. But it's based on the sneak peek of _Jade Gets Crushed_ that has been released today (watch it: vimeo. com /30193599 ), in case you haven't seen it.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I totally own Victorious. Uh-huh. No really, I do. In my dreams.**

* * *

><p>The crowd cheered loudly as André and Tori appeared on the upper stage surrounded by huge flashing lights. Without hesitating, the dark-skinned boy went straight to his microphone at the front of the stage, while tightly clutching the shiny red guitar that was hanging around his neck.<p>

"Uh, this is a song I wrote for, uh..."

As Tori realized what her best friend was about to do, she quickly grabbed the microphone and tried to keep him from probably ruining the long-lasting friendship he had with Beck and Jade.

But it was too late.

Tori was just about to say something about an asserted dog, when the words she had wanted André to avoid had already slipped out of his mouth.

"A song I wrote for Jade."

The crowd gasped and a long and awkward silence followed, in which Tori dramatically covered her face in her hands and André clumsily stared at his feet while still trying to get some inconspicuous glimpses of Jade at the same time.

She was staring at him with a scandalized look on her face. André? A song for her? _What? _

Her boyfriend was casting unpleasant glances from her to André and the other way round, probably trying to comprehend what was happening at this very moment. Jade turned to give him a questioning look, signifying him that she was just as clueless as he was.

"Uhm anyway, the song," Tori said while giving André a little push to get him out of his trance. She quickly clapped two times to signalize the band to start playing.

Beck and Jade were both staring at the stage, still puzzled. The crowd didn't seem exactly sure about how to handle the situation and was torn between curiosity and fear. On the one hand they were dying to know how Jade (and Beck) would react and what André had to say, but on the other hand they were so afraid of Jade and her tempers, that they didn't dare to look at her for more than a brief moment.

The song started playing and everyone went dead silent to listen.

_Monday, well, baby I fell for you,  
><em>_Tuesday I wrote you this song,  
><em>_Wednesday I wait outside your door, even though I know it's wrong,  
><em>_Seven days a week, every hour of the month,  
><em>_gotta let you know where my heart is coming from_

Jade and Beck shared a look. This was more than weird. Instinctively, the black-haired boy put an arm around his girlfriend of three years. Yes, _three_. You would expect that after such a long time of dating, anyone – especially his _best friend _– would know that she was his and his alone.

André didn't miss this gesture and Beck's glares, but still he kept on singing the song with all his heart because he meant every word of it.

_I shouldn't feel this way but I gotta say,  
><em>_baby, gotta let you know:  
><em>_I will try everything to make you come closer to me  
><em>_Baby til you believe, it's not just a phase,  
><em>_How can I get it through,  
><em>_you're the one I can't lose,  
><em>_I'll try 365 days, 365 ways to get to you._

By now, Beck felt a whole new sensation building up inside his body. He wasn't exactly sure what it was - Jealousy? Anger? - but he knew that he didn't like it. What the hell was André thinking? He tightened his grip around Jade, who looked just as confused as he was.

She was glaring at André, her body tensing under Beck's grasp, and cursing under her breath. She was Jade _freaking_ West after all and she didn't consider boys that wrote songs for her to perform them in from of _everyone_ cute. Especially not if those boys weren't her boyfriend.

Tori started getting more uncomfortable on the stage and threw worried glances at André who sung his heart out to Jade without even thinking, as it seemed.

_Every second, every tic tic of the clock,  
><em>_I want you all to myself,  
><em>_every second every tic tic on the clock,  
><em>_I just can't help myself,  
><em>_feeling kinda guilty but girl I can't stop,  
><em>_I don't want nobody else, no one else, no one else,  
><em>_I will try everything to make you come closer to me,  
><em>_I will try 365 days, 365 ways to get to you._

By the end of the song, Beck found himself on the stage behind André and despite Tori's desperate shouts, he reached back and smacked his best friend's face without any further warning.

As much as he loved him as a friend – there was no way he would ever allow _anyone_ to mess with his girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Like I said: No. Idea. What this is. I spent two hours spazzing over this sneak peek on twitter with my awesome Bademancer friends and then I kinda felt like re-writing it. Or something. I just started writing and this is the outcome lol. A quick drabble if you will.**

**Whatever. I just hope we won't get too disappointed in the actual episode :/ I'm kind of afraid but reeeeally excited at the same time.**

**Oh, and I dedicate this to all my Bade-tastic friends on twitter :) x**


End file.
